User talk:Bandicootfan63
Hi! If anybody has some messages for me...you know what to do. The Deliciousness! I have no idea what it's from, since I don't really watch anime. And I don't think Vocaloid's an anime.}} I'm a Faun You Dork! MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 18:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Danke Bitte RE:Random Blog. Do Not Touch, Please. }} sorry, i dont have a youtube account so i dont know how. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 15:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so Go to the arrow next to your user Click on the word "History" See those little boxes on the side? Click on the one next to the vid you want to remove Click on the button on the top labeled "Remove" The end. :3 --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 18:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I dont even XD --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 01:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC) This is another message. But me and Iona and putting in all the precautions to try and stop them now.}} Hi CM, Happy Birthday! Sorry this isn't on a word Bubble (I forgot how to use it XD) but here are some gifts for you! Hope you enjoy your Birthday! :D From: SierraSia (talk) 20:35, December 21, 2012 (UTC) The Turkish ate turkey. Hi CM. I made a petition in my new blog about the hopes of a new MySims game. So bing your support, read the blog, and comment! I would really appreciate your support. Here is the blog. From: SierraSia (talk) 14:25, December 28, 2012 (UTC) The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble! Thank :3 ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 15:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I was on tumblr and stuff and I saw it as a reaction image(There's like a ton load of images on that thing im) @A@ ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 15:45, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Lol Thank you XD ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 17:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Can't rn busy --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC) HW brah...also cannot go on as much --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) It's Joey bro...Imma be on the wiki just not on there XD --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm stuck for a title, so this is the title. Batteries Not Included Nah dude ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 14:49, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry about that tho D: I like tumblr better and stuff that's why ^^" --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 14:59, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Indeed I do indeed have a Cheezburger account. :P I hardly go there, though. I don't remember if I ever had it on my profile. Here's my profile. I made all of the pics when I was 11, so they're all really stupid. PinkyTalk 00:08, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay what ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 23:21, February 1, 2013 (UTC) remember of conversation on Wreck it ralph? Well their making a sequal and its abot kaos taking over the arcade and one of the characters is Bandicoot! にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 22:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Come to chaaaat にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 19:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) How many breats have you eaten in your life?